


Tonight I’m yours (until the dawn)

by dalidalia



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Flying, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hypnotism, Immortality, Invisibility, Killing, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Object Penetration, Shapeshifting, Strength Kink, Teleportation, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalidalia/pseuds/dalidalia
Summary: Yoonho's neighbor has a pretty smile. And well, Yoonho has a weak heart so naturally he can't handle that at all.





	Tonight I’m yours (until the dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is a prologue   
> i don't usually write that kind of stories so i'm excited and worried lol

“I have a suspicion that your neighbor is a criminal.” Heejun is sitting by the window, he’s bluntly observing the outsides.

“Stop stalking my neighbors.” Yoonho throws a pillow at him but it doesn’t work as he is completely ignored by his friends.

“Yeah, he looks like a gangster.” Hosung mutters nodding his head as he sits next to Heejun. Yoonho groans at that.

“Both of you are ridiculous.” He huffs in annoyance. 

“Come on, did you ever saw him outside in daytime? No ordinary dude only comes out of the house at night.” Heejun asks but not even looking in direction of Yoonho, his face still glued to the window. “He’s standing by the mailbox. It’s like 11 pm.” He murmurs to himself. 

“He is attractive though.” Hosung adds. 

“How do you know? I can’t see shit, it’s too dark.”

“I passed him by once when I left.” Hosung shrugs at Heejun’s whining, he clearly wants to see him up close too. “And damn, he is so sexually attractive. It’s exciting. Having such a neighbor.”

“Too bad he’s a criminal.” Heejun sighs in defeat. 

“Yeah. And he’s kinda short too.”

“Okay, you guys stop that.” Yoonho huffs and tries to pull off his friends away from the window by force. 

“Oh my god, what if he is a serial killer?!” Heejun yelps suddenly and Yoonho is this close to smack his friend in the head but he is stopped. All of them startled suddenly. Because ‘criminal’ neighbor turned his head in their direction. But it’s impossible that he heard them. He’s across the street and window is closed.

However he is definitely staring at them.

“Get down!” Yoonho instructs and all of them slip to the floor in panic. “What did I tell?” Yoonho hisses angrily.

“To not stalk your neighbor-” Heejun starts.

“-because it’s rude.” Hosung finishes. “And kinda illegal.” He adds, his tone of voice completely calm. Yoonho groans again. 

“Now he’ll think I’m a freak.”

“It’s not like you two know each other. What difference does it make? Unless-” Heejun raises his eyebrow suggestively.

“Unless you have the desire to get to know him?” Hosung smirks as well.

“Yeah, sexual desire.” Heejun giggles as Yoonho face grows red, both from anger and embarrassment. 

“Shut the fuck up! Didn’t you just accused him of killing people?” Yoonho tries to somehow change the lane of the subject. Heejun smiles innocently and shrugs.

“Right. Don’t get yourself killed.” Hosung nuzzles his face suddenly into Yoonho’ chest. 

“Chill. It’s not like I will ever talk to him anyway.” Yoonho mutters and mindlessly pats Hosung’s head. 

*** 

“Shit. I-I mean. Hello. Hi.” Yoonho stutters in utter shock. Because sexy criminal is standing right in front of him. Fuck, he started to call him that these past two weeks in his mind, it’s idiotic and it’s all Heejun’s fault. 

It’s almost midnight and Yoonho is home alone tonight. He shivers involuntarily looking into his neighbor’s eyes. There’s nothing sinister in them though. And them his neighbor smiles softly and Yoonho is gone.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. It’s kinda late.” He laughs and awkwardly scratches his neck. He’s holding something in his other hand though. “I’m here because I found this.” He shows Yoonho the item.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, it was in front of your house on the street so-”

“Thanks. Yes, it’s my friend’s phone.” Yoonho recognizes the phone with no problems. He feels weirdly relieved too.

“One of the friends that were observing me two weeks ago through the window? Well, along with you.” 

Shit. Yoonho gets paler, he’s mortified. But then his neighbor laughs.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad. Just… amused.” He’s still smiling, Yoonho has to admit it’s charming. “I gotta go now. But I’ll talk to you later. I’m Wooyoung.”

“Yoonho.” He says mechanically and the neighbor leaves, still smiling slightly. That’s it. Yoonho just fell madly in love. Fuck. He stands there until he realizes he should probably close the door because Wooyoung is long gone.

This is stupid. They barely talked together and Yoonho has trouble breathing properly. But Wooyoung is dazzlingly beautiful, how’s that even possible? 

Yoonho feels bad because he thinks of himself as average. But it’s almost midnight and therefore he must have looked terrible just now. And that was Wooyoung’s first impression of him. Great. 

But he also feels odd excitement just by seeing Wooyoung so close to him.

*** 

“He’s lovely.”

“Wow.”

“I think I’m in love. It’s stupid.” Yoonho whines to the phone.

“Yup.” Hosung replies. “You called me at 8 in the morning because of that?”

“Yeah, I obviously couldn’t call Heejun.”

“Don’t worry. He’ll drop by as soon as he’ll wake up. How could he not realize he lost his phone?”

“Now that I think about it he looked tired.” Yoonho completely ignores what his friend just said. To be honest he didn't even hear it clearly. His mind is occupied. 

“What?”

“My neighbor. Wooyoung.” 

“Oh my god, Yoonho.”

“What! Can’t I be worried about someone’s health?”

“You don’t know him.”

“I know his name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you'll enjoy next chapters ^^


End file.
